El tú sin el yo y el yo sin el tú
by PateticaEnamorada
Summary: Diálogo. La perfección la eliges tú mismo, al igual que la imperfección. LEMMON MEDIO. S&H.


**DISCLAMER: **_los personajes son de JK...blah blah blah...Solo es para mi diversion y la del lector...blah blah.._

* * *

-Granger.

-¿Si, profesor?

-¿Qué es para usted la perfección?

-¿Perdón? Creo que no le entendí bien.

-Ha oído perfectamente. ¿Qué le parece a usted que es la perfección?

-La perfección la inventa uno mismo, al igual que la imperfección.

-¿Y cuál es su perfección, Granger?

-Tú.

-¿Y la imperfección?

-Yo. ¿Cuál es su perfección, profesor?

-Nosotros.

-¿Y su imperfección?

-El tú sin el yo y el yo sin el tú.

-Entonces, ¿qué soy yo para usted?

-Todo.

-Entonces todo es…

-Entonces todo es nada. Y nada eres tú.

-¿Yo no era todo?

-Sí.

-No entiendo.

-Eres todo para mí, pero espero que seas nadie para otros hombres.

-Es usted posesivo, ¿sabía?

-Eres mía y de nadie más.

-No es cierto. También soy de mi madre.

-Tiene dieciocho, miss Granger.

-¿Y?

-Es usted ya mayor.

-No soy vieja.

-Bueno, madura.

-¿Soy una mujer madura?

-Sí.

-¿En qué aspectos?

-En todos.

-Dígamelos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Me vuelves loco. Cada mañana, cuando me despierto a tu lado, me siento completo. Me siento realizado. Cuando cocinas para mi siento que todo lo que sufrí algún día se ha evaporado. Cuando vengo cansado de trabajar y tú me besas, y me preguntas qué tal me ha ido el día, y yo te respondo que triste. Cuando me das un masaje. Cuando me haces el amor. Todo se evapora. Y cuando te hago el amor. Y cuando te duchas conmigo. Todo se marcha. No existe la soledad. No existe la perfección. No existe la imperfección. No hay ayer. No hay mañana. Solo tú. ¿Eso le basta, Granger? ¿O necesita más?

-Nada me basta.

-¿Qué es nada para usted?

-Todo.

-Eso lo he dicho yo antes.

-Es cierto. Mmm… Bueno, supongo que tú eres mi todo. Y mi nada es cuando te vas. Cuando siento el vacío de nuestra cama. Cuando no oigo ruidos en el laboratorio. Cuando eres frío conmigo. Cuando no me das la mano. Nada era cuando no estabas. Ahora es todo. ¿Qué más puedo decirte? ¡Ah sí! Nada es cuando no me tocas. Nada es cuando no veo libros desperdigados por el salón. Nada es el tú sin el yo y el yo sin el tú.

-Me dejas frío, Hermione. Nublas mis sentidos con solo una palabra ¿sabías?

-¿Qué palabra?

-Todas.

-Y ¿qué tal "amor"?

-Dulcificas y excitas a mi pobre corazón.

-¿Y si digo "bésame"?

-Mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera.

-¿Y si digo "más fuerte"?

-Hermione, no respondo de mis actos si sigues diciendo esas cosas.

-¿Y si digo "cama"? ¿Si digo "sábanas"? ¿Si digo "cómeme"? ¿"Humedad"? ¿"Velas"? ¿"Mordiscos"? ¿"Escalofríos"? ¿"Tensión"? ¿"Orgasmo"? ¿"Clímax"? ¿Y si digo "Severus"?

-Hermione, corre mientras puedas. Has desatado una bestia.

-No. No me moveré.

-¿Prefieres ser devorada?

-Si es por ti sí. Y que sea salvaje, que nuestros sudores se mezclen. Severus, hazme el amor como si no hubiese un mañana. Bésame como si te fuera la vida en ello.

-Será un placer.

Severus la agarra de la cintura. Ella le rodea el cuello con sus brazos. Se apegan. Devoran sus bocas. Se agarran del pelo. Se tiran en el sofá. Buscan los botones de sus ropas. Los arrancan. Lamen su piel. Buscan el aliento del otro. Cabalgan en la tarde ingrávida. Vuelan. Caen y ruedan. Se tocan. Quema. Arde. Funden el sofá. Después la encimera de la cocina. Tiran cosas a su paso. Se ríen. Apegan sus frentes y rozan sus narices. Se hunden hasta el fondo y no salen. No quieren salir.

Se tiran en el suelo alfombrado. Exhaustos.

-Severus.

-¿Sí?

-Me has dejado afónica.

Se gira y la mira. Sonríe travieso.

-Provoco ese efecto en las mujeres.

Se besan.

-Eres idiota.

-Tú patética.

-¿Porqué?

-Sólo me gusta dejar afónica a una persona en todo el planeta Tierra.

-Te amo.

-Es recíproco.

-Eres un salvaje.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Me ha encantado.

-¿Repites?

-No. Ahora más fuerte. Quiero oírme gritar como nunca y mañana quedarme afónica.

-Si te quedas afónica ya no habrá diversión.

-Sé hacer otras cosas a parte de gritar.

-Muéstramelas.

-A lo mejor te quedas afónico tú.

- *Correré el riesgo.

* * *

* **Frase del libro Crepúsculo, donde Bella se la dice a Edward al empezar la relación. Se repite durante toda la saga. Es un pequeño guiño a esos libros tan maravillosos.**

_Hola!_

_Bueno, aquí algo de lo que estoy muy orgullosa! Es algo fresco. Creo que nadie ha hecho nada así! No sé, tengo una obsesión con eso de hacer cosas nuevas, en serio! Jaja!_

_Besos!_


End file.
